heistsocietyfandomcom-20200215-history
The Cleopatra Emerald
The Cleopatra emerald The Cleopatra Emerald was first found by Cleopatra herself when she ruled Ancient Egypt. She then decided to split it down to the middle and give half of it to Marc Antony. Then he went off to battle the Romans and died, while Cleopatra kept the other half and died. It was discovered in Cleopatra's tomb 100 kilometers from Alexandria in one of her treasure chambers by the Miller family. Three days into the documentation process, the mother went into premature labour and had an assistant to overlook the work while the mother rested. In 2 weeks, the assistant, Oliver Kelly the First, took everything from the tomb, packed it, and hauled it through the Mediterranean and sold it all to the highest bidder. The current owner of the emerald is Oliver Kelly the Third and is held in a high-security box in a Swiss bank by Oliver Kelly Corporation, considered the greatest auction house in the world. The Antony emerald location is however unknown. Physical Appearance The emerald is to be described by Kat as "97 karats of pure, flawless green the colour of Ireland in springtime." It is the biggest emerald in the world. The Curse of the Cleopatra Emerald Many people say that the Cleopatra Emerald is cursed. The owners of the emerald have to face a gruesome ending Owner #1- The Miller family (Mom and Dad) - had it stolen from them and became the laughingstock of the archaeological world. Owner #2- Oliver Kelly the First- dies in ship sinking off the coast of Nova Scotia. Owner #3- A Railroad Heiress in Buenos Airea- lost her head in a steam engine accident Owner #4- Unknown owner- became bankrupt Owner #5- Small country- added it to their crown jewels which was invaded Owner #6- Museum in unknown country- Burned almost entirely to the ground Owner #7- Oliver Kelly the Second- Unknown or none Owner #8- Oliver Kelly the Third- Possibly arrested for knowing his grandfather was a thief. The people who has tried to steal it has also faced some problems First Attempt- Paris in 1949 Second Attempt- Mexico City in 1952 Third Attempt- London in 1963 Fourth Attempt- Montreal in 1967 by the 2 uncles and Margaret. Plan messed up when a guard left a window open and a bird flew in. Fifth Attempt- By Uncle Nester in 1979. Plan messed up after lasers burned his fingers. Sixth Attempt- The Garner Brothers in 1981. Plan messed up when the brothers, the emerald, miniature donkey, held by a non-military-grade rappelling cable fell off a cliff. Seventh Attempt- A Japanese team in 2000. Plan messed up when they tried Sleeping Beauty without a backup defibrillator. Eighth Attempt- By Kat,Hale, and Gabrielle- did a Alice In Wonderland in the authentication room on the 10th floor ot Oliver Kelly Corporation in New York. This was the only successful attempt, after the original heist, ever done. There have been 2 other unknown attempts. The curse is said to be broken if the Cleopatra and the Antony reunite.